Enhance poison
|school=Necromancy |components=V,S,M, DF |casting time=1 minute |range=Touch |target=1 dose of poison/ravage or one venomous/ravage-producing creature |duration= 1 day/level until introduced into the system, permanent there-after (see "special") |saving throw=Yes(harmless) |spell resistance=Yes(harmless) }} If used on a venomous/ravage-producing creature the effects apply to the next dose of venom/ravage it delivers, if cast on a poison or ravage it effects that poison/ravage. Note that if cast on a creature multiple times then each casting will apply to a separate dose of poison/ravage delivered. This has several effects on the poison/ravage: * The save DC increases by 3. * It gains spell resistance equal to 10+your caster level against any effect that would detect it as being anything other than a harmless, mundane substance/ingredient, or would prevent or remove its effects, including but not limited to the following: Delay Poison, Detect Evil, Detect Good, Detect Magic, Detoxify, Detect Poison, Heroes' Feast, and Neutralize Poison. Note that most of these spells don't list anything about spell-resistance for the target, or don't consider the poison the target... the poison gets SR against them anyway. Obviously the spells overall don't fail, they simply fail to be effective against that dose of poison. The GM should roll this SR in secret, and roll even when this spell isn't present to keep the players guessing (perhaps not explaining what the roll is for in the first place). * If the poison/ravage is ingested, then any target slain, and/or with an ability score reduced to zero by it may not be returned to life and/or have that ability score raised above zero by any effect with an effect level (caster level etc) less than or equal to the level this effect was created at. This does not effect natural healing or the expiration of the duration of a poison/ravage effect. Once this effect is overcome the first time it ends for that casting of Enhance Poison. * At the caster's option at the time of casting both the primary and secondary effects of the poison/ravage may be delayed (so never hastened) to a time anywhere from 1 minute to a number of hours (selected at time of casting) equal to the caster level of this spell after the poison/ravage is introduced into the system of the victim. In such a case both effects occur simultaneously, with the two saves rolled simultaneously. Note that this will usually lead victims and observers to believe that the poison/ravage failed to have any effect if they base their conclusions on the symptoms. You and whichever creature delivers the poison/ravage (biting with fangs, pouring poison/ravage into a cup, etc etc) both gain SR equal to 10+your caster level against any attempt to divine who was responsible for the poison. This includes against magical effects that do not normally allow a saving throw, such as Contact Other Plane and Commune. If you deliver the poison/ravage yourself, you only get one instance of Spell Resistance from this effect, not two. Material Component A single black pearl with market price at least equal to the market price of the poison/ravage to be enchanted (for creatures whose venom does not have a listed market price, the GM should assign one, or assume 200 GP per HD). Special If cast on a poison or poison producing creature this spell has the Evil descriptor, if cast on a ravage or ravage producing creature, it has the Good descriptor. Once this spell becomes permanent, nothing less powerful than Mage's Disjunction can remove its effects until all potential and/or ongoing effects of the poison it enhances are removed. Other things that specifically CAN remove its effects include: Miracle and Wish. Category:Necromancy spells Category:Poison spells Category:5th level sorcerer and wizard spells Category:4th level assassin spells Category:5th level cleric spells Category:5th level druid spells